


we should be lovers instead

by Just_your_average_fangirl22



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: 5+1 Things, F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, My First Fanfic, a dash of angst, idk how to tag oops, im a sucker for this ship, just read the summary, jyn just needs a nice bed, maybe smut idk, update there is definitely smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27567484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_your_average_fangirl22/pseuds/Just_your_average_fangirl22
Summary: After the battle of Scarif, Jyn is settling into her new life as a rebel and Cassian wants to be there for her. What better way to show her that she is welcomed then by inviting her into his bed? Well if you put it that way it just sounds horny. Nevermind...or5 times Jyn comes to Cassian's room, and 1 time she doesn't.also this is  my first fanfic I've ever posted please don't kill me.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso
Comments: 28
Kudos: 48





	1. 1. why are you doing this?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. ok so if your reading this I love you so much thanks for giving this a chance. As I mentioned in my summary this is the first fanfic I've posted and I know I have really bad punctuation. Anyway, enjoy the fic <3

Jyn punched in the code to her quarters and sighed as the door opened. The day had been very taxing and she was ready to collapse and sleep for the next 4 years. She didn’t particularly like her room but it definitely beat sleeping on a concrete slab in a ridiculously cold cell. She took off her boots and plopped down her blaster and holster down on her desk. Upon further inspection of the desk, she saw a small note written in charcoal with neatish handwriting.

Jyn, if you ever want to sleep over at my quarters, the code is 060822. Your welcome anytime. -Cassian

She was momentarily astounded and giddy at the same time. She felt like a schoolgirl getting invited to a sleepover. He must’ve been drunk or lost a bet when he wrote this because she knew (probably better than anyone) that the Captain liked his privacy. She chuckled to herself and shoved the note into her sock drawer. Not even bothering to hit the fresher, she stripped down to her underwear and pulled out an old t-shirt that Cassian gave her that she used as a pijama.

Settling into the covers her mind would not stop wandering. Her sheets smelt like dust and metal. She thought about what Cassian’s bed would smell like. Probably his aftershave, maybe some cinnamon and blaster grease. Jyn remembered how amazing he smelled like when she was inches away from him, looking over his shoulder as he was fixing the wires on his ship. It was almost enough to make her get out of bed and take him up on his offer. Key word being almost. Thinking of him was like stepping into a warm and sweet smelling bakery on a rainy day when you’re soaked to the bone. She imagined she was in his bed instead and he was in the fresher taking a shower and then he would come out and settle into bed beside her and she would press herself flush against him and his warmth would put her to sleep. Her last thought before she drifted off into a very light sleep was if he would taste like cinnamon too…

****  
She woke up with a gasp because her warm and glowing thoughts had somehow managed to twist themselves into a nightmare. Again. She glanced at the data pad sitting on her desk and it read 0112 hours. She sighed and flopped her head back down onto her pillow. Why couldn’t she sleep like a normal person? Just as she was about to close her eyes again she realised that her feet were ridiculously cold. Sighing, Jyn remorsefully climbed out of bed and opened her sock drawer to grab her warmest pair of socks. Fumbling around in the dark, her hand brushed the note that she stuffed in there earlier. Maybe it was the lack of sleep or just the fact that she was so kriffing cold that made her stop and actually consider going to his room. She weighed the consequences, the worst thing that could happen was that he was either going to reject her or the code might not even work because the note was just one big joke. Her brain was telling her like a broken record; it's illogical, go back to bed. It's illogical, go back to bed. But alas, her feet were doing their own thing. She grabbed the note, hastily put on her jacket, shoved her feet into her boots and made her way to his quarters. She must have looked absolutely ridiculous. She was literally in her underwear, a big shirt and a jacket with her boots half off her feet. She couldn’t care less.

She eventually found his door, unfolded the note and punched in his code. Sure enough, the door slid open with a quiet "pshh" and she stepped inside. She fully expected him to be asleep and honestly, she didn’t expect she’d actually make it to his quarters. But he was the opposite of asleep. His wet hair was glistening from the light of the data pad in his lap. Clearly he had just come out of the fresher and his covers rustled as he turned to see who just intruded his room. His face softened when he saw Jyn and he turned off the data pad. The only light in the room was coming from a candle that burned his small bedside table. He looked relaxed and in no way rejecting but Jyn was still settling into her lifestyle as a rebel, it was still hard for her to believe she was wanted anywhere. 

Before he had the chance to even open his mouth, Jyn felt a surge of embarrassment and said, “sorry for bothering you I’m not thinking clearly. I’m probably just sleep deprived, I shouldn’t have come here this was stupid. Just forget I was even here.” She was rambling and that was a bad sign. Time to go.

She turned her back from him and started to head back toward the door and heard Cassian’s slightly amused sigh and the rustle of his sheets. She spun back around to face him and he said in a soft voice, “Jyn wait. It’s ok.” he kept walking towards her until he was close enough to feel the heat literally radiating off of him in delicious waves and the smell of that wonderful aftershave she was fantasizing about earlier. He carefully pushed the jacket off her shoulders and it fell to the ground. Taking the hint she stepped out of her boots while he gently grabbed her wrist and slowly started walking back, tugging her with him towards the bed. “I see you got my note” Jyn replied with a whispered “yeah” and he offered her a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry Jyn, there is no need to be embarrassed. I know that the standard quarters are not super comfortable.” He let go of her wrist and climbed over to the far side of the bed. Jyn was doing everything on her power not to flop down on the bed and curl up nice and close to his warmth. She can’t afford to be naive with him.

Without really thinking about it she questions, “why are you doing this?” Keeping his face neutral, Cassian answers, “I just wanted to make you feel like you're not a prisoner anymore. That you’re wanted here and you’re safe.” Oh. She thought the only reason he invited her was because he wanted to get laid or that he pitied her. Never in a million years would she have expected that answer. Nobody ever cared about her feelings and how she might feel before. It was foregin and Jyn was scared of the sickeningly warm feeling blooming in her chest at the moment. Once again her brain was telling her in repeat, don’t do it, you’ll fall in love. Don’t do it, you'll fall in love. He’ll leave you, he’ll leave you like everyone else does. She was fighting an internal battle, torn between her head and her heart. Her head always kept her alive. But this decision wasn’t about life or death. This was about him and he always made her insides flutter when he looked at her from across the hangar, or when he ate beside her in the mess, or when they infiltrated each other’s personal space for a little too long. And for once in her life, would it kill her to be a little vulnerable? Words erupted out of her mouth before she could stop them. “Thanks. I appreciate it.”   
“Of course” he replied and simply shut his eyes while still facing her. She finally gave in and climbed into his bed and was completely overwhelmed at the scent of him everywhere. Burying her face into his pillow, she realized that she was still cold. Without even overthinking it like she does everything, she inched closer to him and with the tiniest bit of hesitation, buried her face into the crook of his neck. His skin was so hot that it felt like he was burning her and yet she clung to him like a vice. She felt his hand snake around her waist as he placed a small kiss to the crown of her head. She tried not to stupidly grin against his neck as she drifted off into a deep and comforting sleep.


	2. Draven the cockblock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn is in Cassian's bed regularly and he's begun to depend on her. When they get into a dispute, will Cassian be able to fix it before Jyn puts her walls back up?

As Cassian opened the door to his quarters, he was only a little surprised to find Jyn sitting cross legged in the middle of his bed. She was staring at her lap, fingers tapping at something. Upon further inspection Cassian figured out she had found a code replicator glowing in her lap. “Hi Captain,” Jyn said without looking up at him. Cassian smiled to himself, that was her nickname for him. It was different when she called him that during missions and debriefs versus when she called him that behind closed doors in his own quarters. He secretly loved the nickname, though he wouldn’t dare tell her that. Especially when she called him Captain when they were alone together. It rolled off her tongue in a more playful and flirtatious way. 

In truth, he was more used to seeing her in his quarters, more specifically his bed, and he didn’t mind one bit. Again, he would never dare to admit this to her but he loved coming back from a long day in the field or from missions to see her sprawled across his bed reading a book or simply staring at the ceiling. They have become so sickeningly domestic that it was funny. Thankfully nobody knew she was sleeping in his room and he was grateful for it. The last thing he wanted was people to start talking and scaring her off. He grew quite fond of the relationship the two of them built and as much as he would deny it to himself, he needed her to sleep. The days that she was away on missions he would stare at the ceiling lacking her warmth, and think about whether she was ok or not. The older part of him that helped him to survive all those brutal years was frowning at the vulnerable part of him that let him get the least bit dependent on her. Clearing away the overbearing thoughts with a slight shake of his head, he turns his focus back to the cross legged figure sitting on his bed. “Hi” he replies back to her as he kicks off his boots. “How was your day?”

Jyn looks up from her datapad and makes a face, “really peculiar actually. Draven made me oversee the children’s training and when I showed them a few basic moves they did everything I said without a single peep. And when it was time for a break they wouldn’t shut up about Scarif like it was some kind of adventurous fairy tale, not a kriffing nightmare that many people lost their lives for.” Cassian was watching her closely and he could tell she was getting upset because of the tell tale sign of her clenching fists. She was also starting to ramble. “Jyn,” he subtly interrupted. She paused right in the middle of her venting and took a deep breath, “sorry” she breathed. “I got carried away” Cassian just hummed and flopped down on the bed right next to her. “Don’t worry about it. They’re just kids, they don’t know anything about PTSD or shit like that. You have to understand that not everyone grew up the way you did. They’ll learn… eventually.” The fight not completely leaving her Jyn huffed “yeah well I did. So don’t act like you know what it’s like to be fucked up since you were twelve.” Cassian usually wouldn’t bat an eye at her bitterness. It was just part of her personality, but that comment got under his skin. She knew how long he’s been dealing with shit like PTSD and suicidal thoughts for. She crossed the line there, “Oh please I’ve had it since I was 7. Not everything is about you Jyn.” That shut her up. He immediately regretted the words as soon as they came out of his mouth, they were supposed to be talking about her, not him. “Sorry” he apologized, “that was really blunt. This is about you not me.” Staring straight ahead she sounded distant when she said, “no you’re right. Compared to you I had it good, I shouldn’t be the one talking” A long and awkward silence stretched out between them. Cassian knew he fucked up and if he didn’t fix this quickly, she would leave. Breaking the silence at the same time they both said  
“I’m gonna hit the fresher”  
“Jyn I’m serious I was being harsh”  
Uncrossing her legs and not looking him in the eyes she dismissively mutters, “Cass you don’t have to apologize for everything, it’s fine.” Except that it wasn’t fine and he knew that. He couldn’t think of what to say to her as she hopped off the bed and into the fresher, closing the door behind her. He sighed, tonight she would be sleeping on the opposite corner of the bed, away from him. He cursed himself and his ego, he knew she was delicate with those kinds of things. He should’ve just shut up and let her rant. She trusted him after all, he felt stupid. Her trust was precious to him. He makes a mental note to work on being a better listener as he strips out of his shirt and pants and puts on a baggy pair of pepper gray sweatpants. He shouldn’t even care about this, she barged her way into his life not even two months ago, since when did he start caring about her and her feelings? It feels like his brain is scolding his heart for letting himself fall in too deep. He lays down on his side of the bed and let’s his mind wander aimlessly.

He is half asleep when he hears a muffled “Cassian” from the fresher. He sits up and as much as he hates it, he is filled with concern. Did she faint in the shower? Is she hurt? Does she need him? “Are you ok?” he asks, trying his hardest to keep the pathetic worry out of his voice. Inside the fresher Jyn speaks, “yeah I’m fine… umm can you” she lets out a huff of breath “can you grab my pj’s please. I forgot to grab them.” The tiniest of smiles ignites Cassian’s face when he replies. “Sure what do you need?” The embarrassment clear in her voice she orders him, “uh, go to the top left drawer in the dresser and there should be a couple of pairs of underwear.” Cassian stifles a chuckle as he walks over to the dresser, opens the top left drawer just as she had instructed and is greeted with absolutely nothing. “Jyn there’s nothing here.” he hears a string of colorful curses through the fresher door and does everything in his power not to laugh at her. “When did K2 do the laundry?” she asks but he suspects she already knows the answer. “Today at noon” he informs her with a smirk.   
“Fuck. Nevermind then.”  
He can’t just let this go so he indulges himself,  
“So you’re just gonna go back to your room in the cold with a towel wrapped around your body?”  
“Umm yeah?”  
Ok that was enough teasing her, he decides to be merciful. “Nonsense, you can just wear my stuff.”  
“Wait really?”  
“Yeah”  
“You’re 100% sure?”  
“Oh my god Jyn yes I’m sure. Now shut up”  
“Aye aye Captain.”

There it was, she was in good spirits again, he wouldn’t be sleeping alone today. Grabbing a clean pair of boxers that he usually keeps for sudden overnight missions and an old tar colored t-shirt he pads over to the door of the fresher and knocks on the door. Heavy, steamy, floral scented air hits him when she opens the door just enough to fit his arm through. With one hand covering his eyes and the other thrusting the clothes through the gap in the door he hears a sing song, “thank youuu” followed by the tiniest of giggles as she takes the clothes from his hand. She closes her warm fingers over his hand and gently pushes his arm back through the gap of the fresher door. He uncovers his eyes and the door is shut taking the warm, flowery air with it. He walks back to the bed and lies down, grabbing the data pad on his bedside table. Opening the recent mission files, he rereads the intel to distract his mind from the image of Jyn wearing nothing but his boxers.

Before he knows it, she’s out of the fresher, radiating heat and that intoxicating floral scent. Her hair is down and slightly curled from the humidity and the seam of his shirt ends halfway down her milky thighs and he tears his eyes away from them and back on her face before he lets his imagination go too far. She doesn’t say anything as she climbs into the bed and presses herself deliciously close to him. Her soft flowery scent intoxicates him in the most delectable way, clouding his mind. “Cassian,” she whispers, mouth inches away from his ear. “I’m sorry about earlier, I was just being moody and it wasn’t the best day.” his hazy brain was not in the mood for a conversation right now, he literally just wanted to sleep. With her. “S’okay, you were just telling me about your day, don’t worry anymore.” she pressed herself impossibly closer so that he could feel every single perfect bump and curve of her body. “We’ve talked about me all day. Did you have a good day?” Jyn asked with a subtle smirk on her pretty lips. “Lovely” Cassian replied with sarcasm still looking at the data pad. But the rest of his witty remark died on his tongue when he felt her small hand slide up his bare chest and rest at the base of his neck and her leg wedge her way in-between his. What had gotten into her? “Jyn we shou-” he was cut off by her finger on his lips and a soft “shhh.” She gently pried the datapad out of his hands and reached over him to put it on the bedside table. When she got rid of it and turned back toward him, her face was so close that he could count the tiny freckles dotting her face. Something in him snapped with her being so intimately close and literally on top of him that without even a second of hesitation he placed his hands on her hips and closed the small space between them by pressing his mouth to hers.

She let out a tiny squeak of surprise but immediately kissed him back with an overcoming ferocity. Her arms snaked around his neck as they kissed and he honestly couldn’t tell if one minute or one hour had passed but all that mattered was Jyn. She was everywhere. She found her way into his mind and stayed there until all he was thinking about was her tempting curves and how soft her lips felt against his. I wasn’t long until their sweet and innocent kissing had turned dirty and sloppy and they were passionately making out. He flipped them over and pressed her into the mattress while running his hands over her body not particularly lingering anywhere. It would be so easy just to slip his fingers over her shirt and explore the uncharted territory but he mentally chastised himself for being so rushed. He wanted to do all kinds of things to her so his hands stayed over the fabric. Jyn on the other hand was becoming desperate and undone beneath his hands. He swallowed the moan that escaped her lips as his hands found her breasts and started to play with her erect nipples through the fabric of her shirt. She threw her head back in pleasure and he took the opportunity to part his mouth from hers and he kissed his way down her neck and before he could think better of it, sucked a deep purple bruise on her throat, claiming her as his. He soothed the sting of the bruise with his tongue and kissed his way to her collarbone. His hands found the seam of her shirt and he finally slipped his fingers under it, over her thighs, her toned stomach and found their way to her breasts. Flicking her nipples with his thumb, Jyn was growing more impatient by the minute and to put it quite plainly, so was his cock.

He was just about to rip the shirt off her and kiss her stupid, when the datapad on the table buzzed. He thought nothing of it and continued his ministrations when it buzzed again, and again, and again. He glanced over Jyn to see that Draven was calling him, code green. Which meant an important mission that needed to be dealt with immediately. “Kriff him” he muttered under his breath and turned back towards the woman underneath him. He was just about to kiss her lips when she turned in the direction of the datapad and his mouth collided with her cheek. “Wait Cass, who’s calling you at this hour?” Kissing his way down her throat again, he answers, “no one.”  
“Cassian.”  
“It’s just Draven”  
Her eyes widened, “well aren’t gonna pick up?”  
“No”  
“Why?”   
“I’m busy”  
Jyn chuckled at that but grabbed his shoulders and pulled him up towards her. “Cassian, code green seems important, pick up or I will.” Cassian’s eyes widened at that, he would never hear the end of it from Draven if Jyn picked up the phone in his quarters at 1 am. With a dramatic sigh, he reached over her (which did absolutely nothing to quell the raging fire in his body because she was pressed flush against him) and hastily answered the call on the 5th ring.  
“Hello”   
“Cassian, did I wake you”  
“No”  
“Then what took you so long to pick up? You know calls like this have top priority.”  
Fuck he should have thought more about his answer.  
“Sorry sir. I was in the fresher sir”  
Draven pressed on with his bullshit but he confirmed the worst. Cassian had 5 minutes to pack for a 3 day long recon mission on Hoth. He hung up the call and cursed Draven’s entire bloodline. Jyn looked at him with an amused smirk, for she had heard everything on the call.

“You’re so sexy when you're pissed do you know that?” Jyn teased. “You're sexy all the kriffing time” Cassian replied and with that pressed a long, passionate kiss to her lips which left them both breathless. He pulled away and started, “Jyn look at me. I want to stay with you in this bed forever and not move and I’m so sorry but I have to go I wis-” he was cut off with a chaste kiss on his lips as she grabbed his face and said, “Cassian it’s ok, I get it. I would do the same if I had to go. Now listen to me, be safe and don’t do anything stupid. I want you to come back to me in one piece so you can fuck me silly in this bed. Got it?” Cassian chortled at her crude comment and replied, “yes ma’am.” He kissed her one last time before he climbed off the bed, grabbed his emergency pack and data pad shoved on his jacket and left the room.

Jyn sighed to herself and fell back into his sheets. The fire in her core subsided as she told herself that he’d be back before she knew it and that this is the lifestyle she had agreed to live now.  
She pulls his cover all the way up to her neck and allows herself to relax and denies the fact that it hasn’t even been a minute yet she misses him already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that Cassian will have to go commando on his mission because he gave his extra boxers to Jyn. whoops. I'm sorry I was a total cockblock in this chapter but i promise that smut will happen next chapter so stay tuned. Also please keep in mind that I wrote this at 3am so my grammar might not be 5 star material. other then that thanks so much for reading and I will post chapter 3 as soon as I can. (your comments and kudos make my day so please don't be shy:))


	3. 34+35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the smut you have been waiting for!! this has zero to minimal plot it's just porn at this point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> discalmer; they actually don't 69 in this chapter but I couldn't think of a good title. Ok so this took me a long time to write because it's my first time writing smut but I tried I promise. Anyway, chapter 4 may not come as quick because school starts tomorrow but I'll upload it by the end of the week for sure. Other than that thanks for reading and have a lovely day!<3

Jyn was in the hangar when the arrival of Cassian’s ship was announced. She had been unofficially counting down the hours until his return, which was pathetic really because she had many other things to worry about then him but he wormed his way into her head and got comfortable. She had very casually asked Leia what time Cassian’s ship was expected to be back and made sure that she would be in the hangar at that time doing umm…errands.

His U wing touched down on the landing pad and after two minutes, he was the first one out of the ship. You wouldn’t notice if you weren’t directly looking at him but his eyes were inconspituously scanning the crowd in the hanger for her face. When their eyes met, he visibly relaxed and his face softened. He was starting to make his way to her at a brisk yet not obvious pace but she could see he was bristling with impatience. He was close enough for her to see the tiny smile on his face and just as he opens his mouth to greet her she hears a clear “Captain Andor!” from behind her and spins around to see Draven standing with his hands on his hips and an expectant look on his face. For a fraction of a second a murderous expression of complete annoyance flickers across Cassian’s face before he is neutralized. He locks his eyes onto Jyn’s and tells her without words I’m sorry. Jyn tilts her head in the direction or the General. I know. Be patient. With a wink she turned on her heels and headed to his room, knowing full well that she’d be dealing with a very irritated and impatient man when he got back from his briefing.

She punched in the code to his quarters (she’d memorized it after the third time she slept over) and headed to the fresher, knowing that she had plenty of time before he came back because post mission briefings usually lasted for about half an hour. She turned on the fresher and grabbed one of his shirts from the dresser to serve as her pj. The warm air of the bathroom hit her as she happily stripped off her clothes and stepped under the hot spray. She took her time to shave her legs and crotch before turning off the water to pat herself dry. Jyn chuckled to herself because if things went her way tonight, she’d be sticky and sweaty before midnight. After she was dry and her hair was pulled back in a messy bun, she mosturized her skin with the rosy lotion that Leia gave her a couple days ago and slipped her naked body into Cassian’s shirt. Lazily climbing into his bed, she stretched out like a loth cat, grabbed her code replicator and patiently waited for him to return.

She heard the door slide open a few minutes later and her body buzzed with anticipation. Cassian’s raised voice broke the silence of the room though he was still standing in the doorway, the irritation in it plain as day. “I don’t know K. Just leave me be, I promise I’m fine.”  
“Really?” she heard the synthetic voice of the droid in the hallway and prayed that he did not come into the room. “Because you’ve never been so distracted on a mission. You're lucky that the droid missed your head.” Wait, what? He was shot at!? That made no sense, he was on a recon mission and they were about scouting, not engaging enemies. She could hear Cassian’s loud sigh as tried not to snap at K2. “My mind wasn’t in the right place ok. Like you said I was distracted. Now can you please let me go. I’m exhausted, and I need to sleep.”  
“Exhausted? You were practically bouncing on your feet the whole way back to the base and your excitement levels were high.”  
“You scanned me!!”  
“Yes”   
“I told you not to do that without my permission”  
“Your behaviour was unusual”  
“Whatever K. Goodnight, you need to charge.”  
“Is this about Jyn Erso?” her breath hitched in her throat. Was he thinking about her during the mission?  
“Absoutley not.”  
“Your heart rate just picked up. It is about her.”  
“I TOLD YOU NOT TO SCAN ME!” Jyn had to cover her mouth with her hand to stifle her laughter. Cassian regained his control, “Please just go charge. That’s an order.”  
“Goodnight Cassian.”  
“Goodnight K”

The door slid shut and she could hear Cassian mutter some foregin curseword under his breath and the klunk of his boots hitting the floor. “He has balls, I'll give him that.” Jyn called to him just as he came into her view. His hair was tousled and the bags under his eyes were a little more profound than before but other than that, he looked exactly the same as he did when he left. “Oh you have no idea,” he scoffed while he pulled his shirt over his head in one fluid motion and walked towards the bed. 

She tossed the code replicator aside and got out of her sitting position. “I missed you” Cassian told her, looking at her with a mix of lust and endearment on his face as she crawled towards the edge of the bed on all fours. “So did I” she informed him as they finally met up and she rose onto her knees and reached for his face. He wasted no time and put his lips on hers with three days worth of built up passion. Their mouths moved in sync as he buried his hands in her hair, pulling it out of its bun. “You were shot at?” Jyn asked while dragging her thumb over his lower lip to momentarily pause their kissing. “It was just a probe droid, don’t worry about it.” He tried to dismiss the question and get back to the matter at hand but she kept her thumb on his lips. “Cassian I’m serious, you need to be focused on your missions. No distractions remember?”  
Cassian hung his head and pressed his face into the crook of her neck. “I know, I know I’m sorry,” he mutters into her neck. “I just… I couldn’t get my mind off you.” Jyn smiled to herself, so he was thinking about her. “I don’t blame you,” she said with an amused huff. Cassian faced her again and rolled his eyes. “Just shut up and kiss me,” and kiss him she did.

She opened her mouth for him and let their tongues battle it out amongst themselves. His hands left her hair, made their way down to her thighs and under the seam of her shirt. She bit back a yelp as his hands dug into her thighs and kneaded them with a strong yet careful grip. Her hands found their way to his hair and she tugged hard enough to elicit a growl from his throat. It seemed to unlock something within him, for he brought one of his hands to her chest and shoved her back onto the sheets. He stays there for a moment, just to take in the view of her disheveled and panting in between his pillows. She basks in his gaze like a goddess and bites her lip in an attempt to draw him back towards her. It works.

He’s on top of her in a flash, kissing her like he’s drowning and she is air. He detaches his mouth from hers and leaves slow, wet kisses down her throat until he reaches the spot where her neck meets her shoulder. He takes his time to suck a dark bruise there, claiming her as his. “All mine,” he mutters into her neck and Jyn feels her blood catch on fire and sparks are sent to her core as she wraps her legs around his waist and presses her bare, sopping pussy to the bulge in his trousers. “Cassian,” she pants with a heaving chest, “Cassian please. Give me more.” He presses his mouth to hers in a bruising kiss and obliges. His hands stop playing with the hem of her shirt, and slide under it, over her smooth stomach and caress the mounds of flesh on her chest. Their mouths only separate to bring the shirt over her head and she is now completely naked under him. She presses her thighs together to produce some sort of friction where she needs him most. She running out of patience and she desperately wants him to fuck her. Cassian brings his mouth down on her hardened nipple and twirls his tongue over the hardened peak while his hand fondles her other breast. She lets out a soft groan and lightly scrapes her nails over his scalp. He gives her other breast equal attention, licking and sucking at her until she is breathless. “Cassian, please touch me.” she moans with a heaving chest. He places a sweet kiss to her collarbone before gripping her hips and kissing his way down her abdomen to her dripping core. Jyn is caught off guard when she sees his head in between her thighs and mouth inches away from her folds. She hadn’t anticipated that he would actually want to eat her out but she wasn’t complaining. “Are you sure?” she asked in a breathy voice.   
“Are you comfortable with it?”   
“Oh fuck yes”  
“Then shut up and let me taste you,” and with that he licks a long wide stripe over her hole and she almost becomes undone from the delicious friction. He wastes no time and wraps his lips around her clit and sucks while twirling his tongue around her. Jyn all but screams his name as he continues his intense assault on her clit. She becomes dizzy from the white hot pleasure coursing through her veins. His tongue does intricate figure eights and tight circles around her nub as he alternates between short, sharp and precise licks to her clit and long, sloppy laps to her folds. The pleasure is so good that she begins to find it hard to form coherent thoughts and sentences and the only word she is able to form is his name. It becomes a prayer on her lips as she begs, “Cassian, Cassian, Cassian, don’t stop, don’t stop, please don’t stop, please.” she arches her back when he racks her up so high that she’s sure she can’t take anymore of it until he buries a finger inside of her and she comes with a loud moan “Oh Cassian fuck yes!”

He helps her ride the gentle earthquakes of pleasure and climbs back up her body to kiss her tenderly. Not caring that she can taste herself on his lips, she lets him devour her and caress her body. While he’s still busy sucking a love bite to the other side of her neck, she impatiently reaches down, unbuckles his trousers and palms him through his boxers. He hisses against her neck as she dips her hand under the waistband of his boxers and wraps her fingers around his rock solid cock. “Cassian,” she whispers into his ear with a desperate tone in her voice. “I need you inside me, now” he regains his cool and mockingly whispers back, “well isn’t someone a little desperate?” Grabbing his neck and pulling his face to her level, she stares him down with as much intent as she can muster. “Fuck. Me. Now.” That does it for him, because his expression shifts from mocking to serious as he momentarily detaches himself from her to shuck off his pants and boxers in one move. He looks her dead in the eyes and tells her, “if anything hurts or we are going too fast, tell me please. I don’t wanna hurt you.” she barely has time to nod her head when he grabs her thighs and slides into her effortlessly.

Sweat forms at her collarbone as he sets a brutally slow pace but blissful in every way, they never take their eyes off each other as he glides in and out of her. His hands skim over her body as if she’s made of porcelain. As much as she appreciates his respect, she likes it rough. “Cassian faster, faster please.” he grunts and ruts into her at a quicker pace but she isn’t satisfied until he thrusts into her all the way to the hilt at a bruising pace. Her breasts bounce freely with every thrust and their breathing becomes more labored as they near the peak of pleasure. She knows she’ll have bruises in the morning but it doesn’t stop her from moaning, “harder Cassian, harder.” her begging spurs him on as he ruts into her hard enough to make it borderline painful, but Jyn lives for the beautiful mix of pain and pleasure. The only sound in the room is the sound of skin slapping on skin and their panting breaths. He lies down over her, changing the angle to kiss her. When she wraps her legs around his waist, he hits her g spot with every hard thrust and it takes her about 3 seconds to come with a scream. “Holy fuck Cassian yes, yes yes.” She swallows his moan with her mouth when comes inside of her shortly after, her walls pulsing around his cock, milking every last drop of cum out of him. “Oh fuck, Jyn” her name is torn from his mouth as he pants against her skin, slowly coming down from his high. 

He collapses beside, careful not to squish her underneath him. She figures that he is now properly exhausted, contrary to what he told K2. She tilts her head to press a kiss to his temple and breaths in the scent of his sweaty hair. The air smells of sex and sweat and she loves it. “Cassian that was… incredible,” she whispers into his ear. He turns to face her revealing a love-struck grin occupying his face. “You’re incredible” he whispers back as he cups her cheek and places a chaste kiss on her lips and tugs her to him. “Don’t think I didn’t notice you get all prettied up for me. You’re so gorgeous Jyn.” She can almost physically feel her heart into a puddle of love for him as he pets her hair. He actually noticed that she tried for him and it filled her with content from head to toe. “Anything for you Cassian” she purred and lays her head on his chest. He pulls the sheets over them and presses a kiss to her temple.   
“Goodnight Jyn.”  
“Goodnight Cassian.”


End file.
